Rio 2 Conspiracy Theory
by TCTW
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T for little kids not to get heartbroken.


**I don't even know if I should be writing this down here, and I'm deeply sorry if I break anyone's heart, but I just have to write this. No, not „want to", really „have to". After reading this, you'll see why.**

**But first, a little intro.**

It's nice, don't you think? This thing with Blu, living some sort of a perfect life with Jewel, in the greatest jungle in the world (and also Jewel's home), the Amazon. It has just about everything a bird could wish for, and everything is so... how should I say it... adventurous, so it never gets boring. And the best thing is, his kids, Bia, Carla and Tiago, can also live the same life. It's just so awesome. Yeah... if only the kids were his.

Yea, I bet now you're all like, „But yes, they are his kids, what are you talking about? Why wouldn't they be his?" Are you entirely sure? Haven't you noticed at least a sign of something suspicious in there? 'Cause I (and here it goes) have noticed at least four.

Okay, so let's go:

First of all, do you really think that someone from the Amazon, or any _jungle_ at all (aka Jewel) would even fall for a _pet_ that has spent 15 years on the other side of the world with no other bird friends (aka Blu), let alone have kids together? Me neither.

Even if, by some miracle, the two of them did have kids, would all three kids, of a pet, be pretty? (This is not a prejudice, it's common sense.)

It's quite interesting how those kids agree, with absolutely no reluctance, to go on a trip of 2000 miles to a jungle where they could be, I don't know, killed or something! But they never even get attacked, only Blu does.

And last, but not the least (in fact, the most), the kids, the moment they entered the Amazon, blended in perfectly! I mean, it's understandable for Jewel, 'cuz she re-remembers all of her childhood and stuff, but the kids? Really? It seems that they immediately know the way of life of all the birds in the Amazon; for example, they didn't get scared at all of Eduardo, or the way they cheer at the match in The Pit of Doom because they suddenly started to care about an entire groove of brazil nuts, and they were devastated when the Spix's lost. Okay, maybe, **maybe,** under some extreme circumstances, that would be somewhat understandable, but there's one thing that says it all: the kids immediately knew how to dance to a song **they've never heard before!?** They even knew how to put on that make-up or whatever it is! Quite hard (or should I say, highly impossible) for someone who's not actually from there, don't you think?

And since Blu is from Rio (as seen from the opening scene of the first movie), the very easy conclusion is that **Blu is not Bia, Carla and Tiago's father.**

So who is, then?

In my opinion, it's probably Roberto. That I can't be completely sure about, but it's the only logical explanation to why Eduardo has complete respect for him and, in fact, talks to **no one else at all** from the tribe unless as a group. Well, except for his daughter. And Blu, we know why. Also, for instance, Tiago learned from Roberto how to fly backwards right away when he started it, while Blu failed to do it when tested by Eduardo. For all of this, it's quite possible that Jewel's kids' father is, in fact – Roberto!

But how can they have kids? Jewel was taken away from the Amazon when she was little, right? Wrong! She got caught only, like, days before the evnts of the first movie, and Roberto and Jewel mated only days before she got caught. So Jewel is pregnant for the whole time in the first movie. That would explain at least four more things, three in the first movie and one in the second:

From the first movie, direct quote by Tulio when he visits Blu and Linda: „Recently we found a female." This word _recently_ implies that at that point, it hasn't been too long since they found her. Makes sense.

Then, still in the first movie, the reason Jewel wants to get out of the aviary: not because she wants to be free (though that's also the reason), but because it would be weird for Blu and the humans to see that they have kids, and they haven't mated yet (cuz of how they met). Also why she's suspicious and even angry at Blu at a first glance; not because he's a pet, but only because he's not Roberto, her kids' dad.

In Nico and Pedro's club, direct quote from Nico: „Rafi has some special guest from _out of town..._" We know that Blu was in Minnestoa for 15 years, so this again implies that Jewel isn't in Rio for too long. Also makes sense, because Nico, Pedro and Rafael would have noticed her before if she was in Rio for a longer time at that point.

And last (and again, the most), in the second movie, when Jewel and her father immediately recognize each other. Don't get to feel like arguing (believe me, you don't want to argue with me), there's no freaking chance that a _guy_ would recognize his kid after he hasn't seen her for 15 years; there's no such thing as father's instincts.

So, Roberto and Jewel, both around age 15 or 16, mate, a little later, Jewel gets caught, and then a little later, the first movie occurs. And so on and so forth. There goes the time lap issue.

However, just because you are, or are not, something, doesn't necessarily mean you _know_ you are (or are not) that something. What I'm trying to ask is; who **knows** that Blu is not the father of Jewel's kids, and who doesn't know it? Not that complicated though.

There's no need to prove that Jewel knows who her kids' actual dad is, don't you think?

Neither is there a need to prove that Blu – doesn't. He's been busy thinking he's the last of his kind and all that stuff. And neither do the kids know, referring to Blu as „Dad".

However, from Roberto's quote: „I hoped to one day be blessed with a flock of little Robertos to call my own," we can see that Roberto doesn't know it either, and it also makes sense if Jewel didn't manage to tell him this before she got caught.

But Eduardo does know it. He probably wanted it to be that way (Roberto to be the father of his daughter's kids), so he requested it to happen. Why? Cuz he can and cuz Roberto is handsome (no homo). It's, again, the only logical explanation to why he immediately disrespects Blu when he sees him (someone else and not Roberto) with his daughter, with her kids, and then challenges him to this test or whatever it is, without any question: not because he's a pet, but just because he's not Roberto. In fact, in an attempt to lower Blu's confidence, he even told him that Roberto succeeded it on first try. He probably didn't.

So that's Jewel's side of the story of how she and Blu met, or what I think that those from the Amazon would think to be the _real_ side of it. 'Cuz yeah, it seems that they think that anything that happens, or even exists outside the Amazon, completely sucks, and only in the Amazon can you live a real life. (Roberto, for example, also fell for it.) But that's no wondering matter somewhere where you're told what to do all the time if not from there, and where a mistake made by accident is considered „thinking only about yourself". So, in somewhat of a conclusion, Jewel doesn't care at all about Blu, and all she wants to do while in Rio is actually **get back to the Amazon.** (That said, for example, in the first movie, when Blu and Jewel were trying to break the chain with a rock, Jewel said: "Once this chain is off, I'm gonna go back to being free in the jungle, deal?" Guys, she was referring to the Amazon jungle.) However, when Blu was the only chance to save Jewel's life, she figured that she would be stuck with him for good, so as a Solomon solution, she decided to lie to him, so she kissed him (twice) and convinced him that Bia, Carla and Tiago were his kids. She didn't even tell him that she's from the Amazon! And when the Amazon appears on TV, Jewel suddenly decides to go on a 2000 mile trip without even asking Blu, who eventually has a terrible time in the overly mentioned rainforest, not because he's a pet, but just because he's not Roberto. All of this means that for the whole time, **Jewel knew that her family was alive,** and she didn't need to be stuck with Blu at all. So in conclusion, as painful as it sounds to you, with this trip, Jewel doesn't want her kids to be more bird-like or anything, **she just wants to get rid of Blu!** And she fails. So for her, _Rio 2_ does not have a happy ending.

Doesn't matter what you see,

Or into it what you read,

You can do it your own way,

If it's done just how I say.

**It's actually quite ironic, don't you think? I mean, **_**Rio**_** is, like, my favourite movie ever and all that, but its sequel just made everything other than sense. It didn't even have a point. Sorry, but I just had to write this. Now you see why „have to" and not „want to".**


End file.
